Silent Night
by no milk left
Summary: A fic set after episode 202. Kate/Riley, Stevie/Alex, Tayler/Patrick, Marcus/Grace/Ingrid. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

SILENT NIGHT

**TITLE:** Silent Night

**RATING:** K+

**PAIRING:** Kate/Riley, Stevie/Alex, Tayler/Patrick, Marcus/Grace/Ingrid

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters belong to the Nine network

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** This fic is set after episode 202, the final of season 7 and it has nearly all shippings in it, apart from Moira and Phil (though I love them). Wrote it nealry till the end, might be 8/9 chapters, not sure yet, but it's nearly finished so that means I will update often. That is, in case of views and reviews. I love reviews! Enjoy!

**1.**

Kate could hear Stevie's upset voice echo in her mind. Only minutes ago, and in the middle of the night the phone at Drovers Run had gone over and over again, until Kate had picked it up. Her hands had instantly shivered and she couldn't believe what had been said. There had been an accident, her friends had slipped of the road and ended up in the river. Grace, Tayler, Patrick ... and Riley. Her Riley ... at least it had to felt like that.

Moira stood near her, seeing the panic reflect in her dark eyes. Instantly she had panicked, nearly had dropped the phone out of her hands, but Moira was quick with her reaction, taking it out of her hands. The police, ambulance had arrived at the spot that was still drained with rain. And still it came pouring out of the sky like crazy.

Stevie just sat in her Ute, waiting, knowing even though she wanted to go in, search for them, she couldn't. Patrick and Tayler were seated on the edge of the back of the ambulance, soaked wet, but they were out, they were safe. She couldn't do much, nothing really, her state didn't let her, knowing Alex would freak out if she had even tried to save them. She graved for having him around now, holding her in his warmth and comfy embrace, telling her everything would be okay. That Grace and Riley would be save.

But he wasn't there, instead she had a blanket, still a bit wet from the moment she had stepped out of her Ute and had stared at the car that slowly disappeared under water, too quick to really do something. Too quick to react and save one of her friends, until she saw Patrick's head swing above the water, gasping for air as his long locks with soaked and swept up the side of his head. Another dive of him had picked up Tayler, and with help from Stevie they had got out.

...

A warm blanket was surrounding her wet body, her cold and dazed body, as Tayler just breathed in the oxygen of the cap on her face. An attendant looked at her, at the bruises on the left side of her face. 'We need to get you to a hospital'.

'I'm fine', Tayler let out quickly as she pulled the oxygen cap up.

Patrick gazed at her, nearly looking the same as her, as he was seated right next to her. 'You are cooled and you need a check up anyway. You make have a concussion', the man told her as he nearly kneeled before her, feeling the rain fall down on the back of his coat.

'I can't just go, where's Riley, Grace', Tayler breathed out and instantly felt Patrick's arm around her shoulder to prevent her from panicking. 'I just can't go', the blonde girl just said with her high sweet voice. She couldn't, how could she leave now? If they hadn't been singing like crazy, maybe they wouldn't have got of the road.

The attendant pressed out a soft smile. 'They will take care of them, do there best to find them. It won't help them if you two stay here. You need to get a check up.' He spoke clear, serious but understanding and he pinched her knee lightly.

'He's right', Patrick let out, comprehensive as he pulled his oxygen cap down his face. Tayler looked at him, and saw the worry and concern for her reflect in his eyes. He was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks the review. I will try to pay attention to my grammar, but I wrote it quick and half of them, I simply don't see it ;) But thanks anyway. I hope you keep reading (and reviewing).**

* * *

**2.**

At the same time Kate freaked out. 'I have to get there, I just have to', she hurried, looking around the kitchen, trying to remember where she had left her keys. Moira caught her, wrapped her hands around her waist.

'It's no help Kate. The emergency services are there. They will do the best they can.'

Kate gazed at her, wondering how she could be so calm while their friends might be drowning. 'But Riley, he can't ... I have to see him, I have to know if he's all right.' Suddenly the tears were spread across the surface of her dark eyes. She felt like crying, feeling the emotions rush madly through her body. Knowing what happened only hours ago, last night. It was all too good to be true.

She was falling for him like crazy, but hadn't found the courage to act like it. Time would do though, she had been sure of it, remembering how he had walked out. That look in his puppy brown eyes, that gorgeous smile of a young eager sweet man. That wink. At that moment Kate had known Riley was everything she ever wanted, he had it all. And time, yes, in time, it would show and grow. But now ...

'Kate', Moira spoke, holding her hands firmly on Kate's shoulders now. 'Look at me!' She could see those bewildered eyes and she knew how Kate could get. Moira's eyes now gazed into hers. 'It won't help going there. The weather is still harsh. Stevie will call us if there is any news.'

Kate's eyes filled with tears, even more, when eventually they dripped out of the corners of her eyes. 'What if something happens to him? I haven't told him, he doesn't know ...' Sobs made her body shake and Moira took her in her embrace. Kate cried heavily, onto her friend's shoulder. Moira pressed her right hand gently on the back of Kate's head, comforting.

'It's okay, let it all out.'

I can't lose him now.

* * *

Protectively Stevie held her hand on her stomach, closing her eyes for a little prayer. She wasn't religious, didn't believe there was a God, but at this moment she could only hope and pray her friends would get out safe. And if a prayer would help ... please God.

Her mobile phone rang. And she stared at it, as it lay on the dashboard. She swallowed hard, expecting it to be Kate, Moira or Marcus. Hoping for news, good news, like they all did.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**3.**

Lifting it up its screen showed Alex' name.

'Stevie', she mumbled, her voice shivering as suddenly the tears run down her cheeks. It was the obvious word as her mind was rather blank. Her voice made him instantly worry.

'Stevie!? You're okay?', she could hear him ask. The fact Stevie hadn't called yet that she arrived home safe had made him call her. Alex already felt bad for leaving her so soon, and to also let her drive all the way back home in this bad weather. But now that he heard her voice he nearly started to panic, surely when the silence lasted a bit too long. 'Stevie?'

'Alex', it finally sounded. And he sighed relieved. 'I'm ... I'm on the side of the road. There has been an accident.'

Again Alex felt a wave of concern hit his body. 'Are you allright? Stevie, talk to me, are you and the baby all right?'

'Yes ... yes we are. It's ... the others went for a drive to the river and slipt off the road', she told him quickly, hardly catching her breath. Slowly Stevie looked aside, out of the window covered with raindrops. She hardly could see anything, the darkness outside, the rain, just the lights of the ambulance, police, crossing the horizon.

'Are they okay? Who's there? Is there anyone with you?'

'There's an ambulance, police, the fire-brigade. They're trying to get the car out. They ...', she dropped her voice for a moment, hardly able to explain what was going on. 'They are trying to find Riley and Grace, to get the car out of the water, but the stremlet is heavy. Tayler and Patrick are save, they just left to the hospital.'

'Oh ...', Alex lay his hand onto his forehead, blowing out deeply, as he stretched his legs, still waiting for boarding, sitting in one of the halls on the airport. He glanced around. 'Don't do anything okay, just stay there. Wait for the weather to clear up a bit. It's getting better. It is here. They might take off soon', he told her, as they nearly had an hour delay cause of that same bad weather.

'I will, but I don't know what to do. What if ...' Alex could hear his wife cry. Stevie looked down, on her belly, still holding onto her swollen stomach. He knew she needed him badly now. No one was there to look after her, to be sure she was fine.

'I'm coming', he just let out.

'Alex, you can't, you'll miss your flight', Stevie protested.


	4. Chapter 4

4

**4.**

Minutes passed, another hour passed and Moira lay down the phone, as Kate looked up hopeful, seated at the kitchen table. 'That was Patrick. Tayler and he are at the hospital, fine. They will try to get home as soon as possible.'

'And Riley?', Kate asked, just as hopeful, although she expected the worst.

Moira shook her head; 'no news. They left like an hour ago, so they don't know much more. We have to wait for Stevie to call. The lines are bad, maybe she can't come through.'

Kate looked down, staring at her fingers. Suddenly she gazed up, powerful. 'The weather is getting better, we should go! We can go, we can help.' She sounded rather determined.

With a soft comprehensive smile Moira looked at her. 'Kate, I think we better wait till dawn.'

Those big brown eyes, that reminded her of a deer, looked at her again, wanting to protest, but giving is as they looked down. A moment later Kate stood up.

'Than we better be prepared.' A vision of a plan was striking her mind.

...

Marcus rushed out of his car, as he had parked it at the side of the road. The rain was still falling out of the sky, but was clearly decreasing in power and amount. He breathed out heavy, staring at the scene, at the car that got lifted out, slowly though and still there was hardly anything to see.

A police officer walked to him, holding him back. 'Mister. You better stay here. We're working on it.'

Marcus looked at him, widen his nostrils, breathing out. 'Are they okay? Are they out?'

'There are still two people missing. I can't say more at this moment.' Marcus felt a hand catch his shoulder, making him turn as he heard his name.

'Stevie, are you okay? I couldn't just wait at home. Just had to come', Marcus spoke, seeing this event was draining her. Her face pale, red eyes, cheeks clearly flushed with salty moisture.

'I'm so scared Marcus', she spoke, swallowing at the same time, making her voice high and desperate. He instantly took her in his arms, holding her tight. Clearly she needed to be hold and Stevie sunk into his embrace, crying. She couldn't stay strong, she couldn't hold her tears back. Stevie had been crying more tears in these last few hours than nearly in the whole past year. Bloody hormones, but she instantly lost, fighting them.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

'It's okay', Marcus breathed heavy, staring in front of him, trying to calm down. If it wasn't just for himself, it was for his sister-in-law. She needed someone around her, someone who could calm her down. He lowered his gaze, and softly whispered her name. Her teary eyes looked up as she brushed a wet string of hair behind her ear. Stevie nodded quietly.

'Alex will be here soon. He has arranged a car. With a bit of luck he will be here in forty minutes', he said. Stevie nodded softly showing a soft smile.

Alex, he would come.

* * *

Tayler let out a shaky breath as she was seated on the hospital bed. She was fine, but still quite shivery and dazed from what had happened. Patrick smiled softly at her. 'We'll be leaving soon. They'll bring us home', he spoke, pressing his lips together.

'Any news?' Just a shake of his head was his answer, as he looked at her with sad eyes.

For a moment she stared away. 'We've been so stupid. If we would have been quiet, this wouldn't have happened. We would all be fine.' He voice was filled with guilt and Patrick sat down next to her.

'Hey, don't blame yourself. Maybe something else would have happened.' He let his hand guide along her face, making her look at him. Her sad, teary eyes cut right through his heart. Gently he let his other hand brush her blonde hair back.

'But still ...', Tayler mumbled a bit upset, gazing at him.

'Shhhh ...', he spoke supportive. 'There's no use in saying that'. Patrick pulled her close into an embrace and tried his best to calm her down and be there for her. He could feel her holding on to him tightly. 'It'll we okay', he whispered as he pressed his lips on her hair. How much he wished for her to let it be all right.

He felt the love and concern for her flow through his veins, knowing he had never cared this much about anyone before.

Suddenly the nurse returned in the room, having a soft gentle smile on her lips; 'you can leave. If you are ready that is ...', the blonde woman said, seeing the two youngsters in a tight embrace. Patrick softly nodded to her.

* * *

The car slowly got pulled further out of the water, onto the shore.

And Marcus and Stevie stared at it, feeling their hearts beat heavy and quick down their throats. In support they held on each other, standing just right next to each other. Slowly the sun was showing on the horizon and it gave hope through the cloudy, rainy sky which was still present.

Stevie held Marcus a bit closer, but knowing if her friends were still in the car they wouldn't have made it. And still, even if they had got out ... she didn't want to think about the bad scenarios going through her mind.. But still she needed to be prepared for the worse.


	6. Chapter 6

6

**6.**

The water dripped off the car as it landed entirely on the shore and although they stood there with some distance in between, Stevie's right hand lifted up to her mouth, covering it as she let out an 'oh God no'. Her eyes were wide, willing to close and to not have to witness the sight in front of her as Marcus stood dumbfounded next to her.

They saw the people gather around it, opening a door of the car to see its victim. The body that was still inside the car. One ... it became clear there was only one person left inside.

'Nooo! This can't be', Stevie shouted, wanting to turn towards Marcus, to feel his supportive embrace, but he still stood frozen to the ground. She looked up at him, bewildered, frightened, hardly able to see the deadly look in his eyes. The sound of a car door shut, caught her attention.

Within a second she saw Alex rushing to her; 'Stevie!'

She turned around; 'oh Alex, it's so ...' Stevie took a few quick steps to him, letting herself get swept away in his big strong arms. She held onto his warm and dry body, and felt the comforting feeling, and sense of being home run through her, fighting the gutted feeling that had settled inside. Immediately she let her tears run free again.

'It's Grace, she's in the car', she mumbled against his shoulder, as he held her head close to his body.

Alex gazed to the view, now realizing what was happening. Seeing his brother's back, as he just stood there watching the scene. He saw them pull the lifeless body out of the Drovers Ute. There was no doubt she was dead, and it caused flash backs haunting his mind for moment as he closed his eyes and saw images of the past showing.

Quickly Alex opened them and looked down on his wife, carrying their child. At that very moment he realized how blessed he was to have them safe in his arms.

Marcus couldn't believe the vision which was still getting clearing, harder to deny, seeing how they carried her away. His eyes blinked, but he could see her pale, blue skin. She was dead, Grace was dead.

Than there was that white plastic bag, the one that made his stomach cringe, turn, willing to vomit. He took a few steps aside, leaned his left hand on Stevie' red Holden.

He felt the contents of his stomach move up down his throat. Bending he released it, coughing loudly after. Alex looked at him, and Stevie turned around a moment later.

The news of the death of Grace McLeod/Kingston immersed Drovers Run into a deep wistfulness.


	7. Chapter 7

7

**7.**

As Kate heard the news she was lightly relieved, knowing it was odd, loosing one of her friends. But it meant there was still hope, hope for Riley to be alive and it had made her leave Drovers quickly to find him. Moira went along, partly for support, partly to not let her go crazy in the search for her good friend.

Not that much later Patrick, Tayler, Alex and Stevie had arrived at Drovers. Tayler sat at the kitchen table, looking up from her glass of milk. 'I feel so bad. I can't believe Grace is gone', the girl mumbled as she stared at the glass, and folding her hand around it.

'Me neither', Patrick spoke shortly, clearly dazed as he didn't look up. He swallowed, sitting at the other side of the table.

Stevie brushed her hand through her face, up through her hair. Tired and exhausted, standing near the kitchen counter as she just tried to drink some milk.

Alex looked at her, and took a few steps towards her, standing before her as his hand held on to the left side of her waist. 'You better get some rest mate. You must be exhausted.' She looked up at him, seeing his caring sweet eyes. Stevie nearly wanted to protest, wanting to go and search for Riley, but she knew he was right. And now she didn't have to take care of just herself, she needed to take care of their baby too. Softly she nodded.

He guided her with him, up to her bedroom. Stevie sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him. 'I still can't believe it ... I need to call Regan!', she suddenly let out, thinking of her best friend.

'You ... should take some rest', Alex told her as he stood before her. 'Moira will take care of that.'

She sighed heavily, feeling her tired body, giving him a soft smile. Loving how caring he was, that he was here and missed out his flight for her. 'You should have gone though', Stevie mumbled.

'Argentina can stuff it', Alex spoke as he now sat down next to her, after taking off his boots. 'I just wanna be here with you, with the two of you. You need it.' Stevie softly leaned against his side.

'How will we cope with this?', she just let out, feeling his arm around her shoulder.

'Hey we will', Alex tilted her chin up to look at him; 'you're the strongest woman I know. You'll do whatever it takes to get Drovers through this, to get everyone through this.'

It made her emotional, his voice, his words, the look upon his face. The man she loved with all her heart. 'I'm so glad you're here. I just hope Riley ...', Stevie's voice dropped again.

'Hey, don't ... okay?', Alex spoke, lifting his eyebrows. He slowly took her coat off her shoulders. Tugged at her dark blue jumper and she let him pull it over her head. 'We just need some sleep, at least we need to try.'


	8. Chapter 8

8

**8.**

Patrick and Tayler gazed at each other; 'I feel so bad. We better go looking for Riley'. Patrick smiled softly at her.

'You also need some rest. Remember what the doctor said. You might still have a light concussion. Kate, Moira and Marcus are on to that.' He moved his chair a bit to the corner, and reached up his arm, to place it on her shoulder. 'You wanna get to the Shearer's quarters?'

She softly sighed out and nodded.

Marcus, Kate and Moira stood along the river side. 'He can be anywhere, the streamlet is rough. It could have dragged him along for miles', Marcus let out as he stepped towards the water and glanced along the riverside.

'You didn't have to come', Moira told Marcus, as Kate bend, letting her hand touch the devilish water, thinking how it could have dragged Riley away, where he could be. Instantly making a plan, a few different scenarios running through her mind.

Marcus half looked back at Moira; 'it's no use in going to the mortuary either. She's dead.' It nearly sounded harsh and cold, but Moira knew he was only here to get his mind of his friend's death, trying to save another.

'Okay, but if we don't find him within an hour you really need to get some rest, something to eat', she told him motherly.

He let it pass and Kate suddenly spoke clear, gazing to the river, down. 'We better split up. Remember the bushes further down the river. He might have ended up there. This is all to smooth. I'm going there, Moira you might check the northside.' Her voice was determined, exactly how Kate could be. Trying to avoid the emotions taking over, although they were rushing through her body, but this was the only way to deal with them. She couldn't give up on Riley.

At Drovers it was silent, the phone lay on the night table. If there was any news she was the first wanting to know it. Stevie felt her eyelids get heavy as she was covered under the sheets, Alex's arms around her as he matched her body, laying behind her, giving her the comfort and warmth she needed.

'You think they will find him?', she asked, looking over her shoulder and Alex gazed at her.

'I don't know. I hope they will, soon.' He slowly rolled her on her back, seeing her big brown eyes glance at him. 'I love you so much, I'm so glad you, two, are okay.' Stevie felt his hand rub softly over her tummy.


	9. Chapter 9

9

**9.**

Moved, and touched she looked at him, showing a gentle smile. Her right hand reached for his face. 'I love you too.' Stevie pulled him closer and kissed his lips softly.

'Such moments do make you realize what's important. Doesn't it?', Alex spoke, inches away from her lips. He saw her nod weakly. 'I've decided not to go back to Argentina. I wanna be here with you, with our baby.'

'Oh Alex', Stevie let out, emotional, pulling him close.

* * *

Ingrid pulled up at the side of the road, parking her Ute and getting out. She walked to the river side. 'I've heard about Grace. I'm sorry, if I can be of any help?' Moira looked at her, smiling softly.

'You know, you can', Moira spoke as she stretched her back.

'Just tell me what', Ingrid replied, resting her hands on her hips. Her blonde curls hung loose around her face.

'Marcus is at the south, with Kate. He is pushing it away, really needing some sleep. He hasn't ate anything yet either. Stevie told me he threw up when he saw her body. If you could take him home, you would be of great help'. Ingrid nodded softly to Moira's words.

'If the rich kid isn't too stubborn to acknowledge that', she replied. Her words might sounded careless, but it was clear there was more of a concern to it than anything else. Moira pressed out a smile; knowing she was right. It would take her some power to get him to come home with her.

* * *

Patrick sat on a chair, nearly opposite of Tayler, who was seated on her bed. She let both her hand brush through her hair. 'Oh God, I'm so tired', she breathed out.

'Than lay down', he just spoke as he leaned his elbow upon his upper legs and rested his chin into the palm of his hands. He was tired too. It had been a long night, and it was already bright outside. The sun was out there, shining light upon the whole situation.

'What about you?' Patrick just shrugged his shoulders. 'You can come and lay down too, if you want', Tayler said with a sweet voice, softly smile at him. She didn't mind to have him near.

'You don't mind?', Patrick let out, surprised as he lifted his eyebrows. He suddenly sounded a bit cheery, but tried to hide it within a sec.

'No, silly', her voice spoke as she nearly laughed. He was cute, Patrick was cute. And her best mate. If she wanted anyone around now it was him. Tayler saw him act a bit unsure, uncomfortable of what to do as he stood up. 'Just come', she told him as she shifted back upon her bed and opened the sheets for him. He grinned at her.

'I better take my boots off than, hey', he said, sitting down and pulling at his shoe. He glanced over his shoulder with a smirk upon his face. Tayler nearly had to laugh again, as she saw his face, but pressed her lips upon each other. Patrick lay down and pulled the covers up. For a moment they looked at each other, with smiles upon their lips.


	10. Chapter 10

10

**10.**

Ingrid arrived at the spot Kate and Marcus stood. An officer had joined them and she could hear how Kate told him to get to the other side as Moira was alone. A bit unsure she walked to them. Ingrid stuffed her hands in the pocket of her pink jacket. 'Oy, any news?', she just asked.

Kate just let out a 'no', not even giving her look.

Marcus looked over his shoulder. 'I guess we need to go further'.

'Right', Ingrid just said, lifting her jacket a bit with her hands. She walked more towards him, to the left to come to his side. 'Marcus, maybe it's better to get some rest. I'll make you some breakfast.' The officer looked at her, as only one.

'That won't save Riley', Marcus just let out as he stared across the river. Ingrid sighed and now shared a gaze with the tall police-officer.

'We've got it all covered here. There are a few more on their way. We'll search the whole area', the dark haired man told them, and Ingrid nodded thankful. Marcus straightened his back and let his shoulders down; he started to feel exhausted, but he wouldn't give in that easily. Kate stammered something, something which sounded more like she was talking to someone else than them. Marcus wasn't the only one trying to fight his emotions by going on a search like this.

'Please, Marcus, I'm sure they call us immediately when there is any news', her fingers caught his sleeve and he looked aside, down upon her. Ingrid pressed her lips together and twirled a bit on her feet. The eyes of the small blonde told him enough; she wasn't here to let him be told what to do, she was here to help him.

'Kate', Marcus said, looked at his other side. Bewildered and interrupted she glanced up, as she was bend low. She let her hand wave up, backwards, like she didn't care that much. As long as she was out here looking for him, as long as there were more searching for him. Marcus looked back at Ingrid. 'Let's go', he said, sighing.

When they sat down in her Ute she looked at him. 'You're okay?' Marcus shook his head. Ingrid smiled softly; 'I guess you are not always that stubborn than', she said, grinning lightly.

He turned his face and looked at her; 'not always, I do admit some times you are right, short ass'. Marcus lifted one corner of his mouth shortly. He felt her shoulder bump lightly against his arm.

'I will remind that one for sure.'

'To use it against me, I know', he just replied. Ingrid smiled lightly and drove up, towards Killarney.


	11. Chapter 11

11

**11.**

Kate walked further down the river. It was about seven hours after the accident. How long would he be able to survive. Her eyes traced everything, every little bump in the shore, every group of vegetation. Till her eyes spotted something black, something that didn't make sense in this scenery. 'Riley!', she yelled out as she started to run to the small bunch of plants just along the river side.

Her heart told her it was him, it had to be him. Please let him be alive, a prayer instantly struck her mind. She stepped partly into the mud, seeing him between the cane. His black coat was showing, his legs too. 'It's him!', she yelled, up to see the officer immediately look into her direction. He rushed towards her.

'Riley!', Kate let out again, stepping closer, catching his coat. Again she called his name. The officer pulled at him, and together they turned him entirely on his back. A shot of angst and fright made his way through her body, making her instantly cry as she kneeled down, her lower legs into the water.

She let her hand slap his face; 'Riley! Please!'. The police officer checked his pulse.

'His pulse is weak'. Kate instantly looked at him, like her eyes asked what it exactly meant, although she knew it already. He was alive, still alive, but weak. 'We have to get him out of here.'

They pulled him out, up on the shore. Again she kneeled next to him, taking off her coat. The officer made a call, but Kate hardly heard it. Everything around her faded away as she looked at him, pale, soaked wet to the bone, his eyes closed. 'Riley', she said again. Brushing his hair back. A moment later she tried to take off his wet coat, and the officer helped, dropping his phone.

Quickly she pulled his arms out, up where eventually his coat was off and hers covered him.

Kate stared at him, but it hardly looked like the sight in front of her really reached her. Panicked though, as to be her first reaction, second determined to not let this be the end. When he lay down on the shore, finally entirely out of the water the officer was acting quick, trying to warm Riley's cold body with his own dark jacket and it was for the first time Kate looked up at him, for just shortly.

She seemed kinda unsure what to do, but Riley's purple lips caught her attention and now, finally, her first aid basics seemed to surface as she tilted his head back, closed his nose, opened his mouth and let her warm breath blow into his lifeless body, again and again. While the officer made sure she took breaks and checked upon his status.

'He doesn't react', she suddenly yelled at the officer, looking bewildered to him, a second later her big brown eyes gazed at Riley again. 'Come on!', Kate shouted at him, smacking her hand across his face. Whatever it took he had to be okay.

'Relax, just do it again, you're doing a great job', the officer told her; 'the ambos will arrive soon and his pulse is weak but steady.'


	12. Chapter 12

12

**12.**

Kate gazed at him, a bit in disbelieve before she decided to give him mouth-on-mouth again. Only second later she felt Riley respond, retching the first water that had possessed his longs for the last few hours surfaced and flew out of his mouth. 'Yes, come on Riley', Kate let out and pulled his head aside, seeing more water leave his body. And now a grimace played on her lips, hopeful she looked at the officer again.

'See, good job.'

She felt rather proud now. 'You gonna be okay', she told Riley, while the officer turned his head and saw an ambulance coming closer, waving. It all went fast.

Suddenly only images flashed along her retina, seeing how they lay her friend on a brancard and rolled him in foil to warm his cold body. Dragging him towards the ambo. Kate stood there bewildered. 'Riley! Will he be okay?', she uttered, to none of the ambulants in particular.

'We do our best, but his body temperature had dropped quite some degrees', a man now told her and it took her a moment before she realize the connection between the voice and the man. Riley disappeared into the ambulance, and now again the panic struck her. 'I want to go with him. He can't just be alone!'

Kate had yelled it, and that same man now asked her who she was. 'Kate', she mumbled. 'Your connection to him?', the voice asked again and she shifted her head a few times, confused. 'You're his girlfriend? Sister?', he continued, although they were in a hurry to get him to a hospital. She could only see a glimpse of him, an oxygen cap on his face. 'Girlfriend', she now suddenly spoke fiercely, knowing that she hadn't much options to be allowed to come along.

...

Ingrid supported Marcus, her small body trying to carry along his as he leaned against her, taking some unsteady steps. God, he was miserable, she thought, guiding him along into the Killarney homestead and although she asked him some stuff, his answers weren't that clear.

Inside he fell on the couch and looked at her in disbelieve. Marcus suddenly felt tired, feeling overtaken by despair. 'She really is death', he mumbled, and Ingrid could only nod, as she tried to take off his jacket, but he wasn't much helpful.

'You have to get some sleep, something to eat.'

Marcus shook his head; 'no, I can't eat.' He still saw the images of Grace's dead body in front of him, and still it made his stomach turn. The woman he cared so much about had suddenly been taken away and he simply couldn't believe it. What happened to yesterday? When he picked her up along side the road, all upset. She didn't deserve to die like this.

'Okay Rich kid', Ingrid let out quite loud, as she sat next to him. 'What if I take you to bed and you can try to sleep a bit, and when you wake up I make sure there is something to eat for you.'

Marcus looked at her shortly and shrugged his shoulders. Like he didn't care. Why care about something as sleep and food, when one of his best mates had just died, drowning. Knowing it was known as one of the most less hurting deaths, it seemed like a horrific thing to him.

His thoughts got interrupted as Ingrid suddenly stood at his other side and tried to lift him up. He looked at her, bewildered. 'Bed, Marcus'. In reply he stood up, showing her he was quite capable of doing that himself.


End file.
